


Sleepover

by Louis_the_Snake



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_the_Snake/pseuds/Louis_the_Snake
Summary: Jon and Damian have a sleepover. I might have a super senses kink, but what's new.





	Sleepover

Damian slept on his back, with his hands at his sides. Like a corpse. His hands felt cold, and Jon could feel his heartbeat, even through the wall of pillows they’d built between them. Even in the dark, Jon could pick out individual hairs on Damian’s face. The light filtered over his skin gently, lighting each hair like a spotlight. He couldn’t tell if he was just using supervision to look at him, but he didn’t mind not knowing.  
“Kent if you don’t sleep now you’ll complain all day tomorrow.” Damian opened his eyes.  
“You aren’t exactly sleeping either.”  
“I don’t require ten hours of sleep like some infants.”  
“I’m not a baby, dude.”  
“You behave like one.”  
“Yeah, and you behave like a jerk. I was sleeping earlier.”  
“Until you woke up to look at me.” Damian rolled over, and tugged all of the sheets to his side, curling up facing away from Jon.   
“Dude, don’t hog.” Jon complained, sitting up and moving pillows around.  
“Don’t be a baby.” Damian closed his eyes.  
Jon huffed and pulled Damian closer by his hip, snuggling up to his back and stealing back some of the blankets.  
“Don’t fucking spoon me, asshole.”  
“Too bad. I got the blankets back and I’m not being a baby.” Jon buried his nose in Damian’s shoulder. He also took the chance to get a look at all of Damian’s bones- the little bumps where they’d been broken and healed, the hairline fractures still hanging around, the wet aliveness that he still hadn’t gotten used to seeing. He pinned Damian to the bed with his hand on his hip.  
Damian went limp, knowing it far better to relax than struggle against super strength gripping him. Kryptonians were so strong he didn’t have the chance to, and so warm he was quickly losing the will to fight Jon.  
“We built a wall so this exact thing didn’t happen, Jon.”   
“Well too bad. I’m comfortable.”  
“Shut up and sleep.”  
“Yeah ok.”  
Jon gently pet Damian’s hair with his free hand, listening to his heartbeat slow down and breaths deepening. Jon yawned. He expanded his range of hearing slightly, listening to the cows moo in the neighbor’s field, the plants growing so slowly in their yard, and the bats squeaking and screeching in a song human’s cant hear. His parents were gone off somewhere, or he’d hear mom’s heartbeat. He knew how to tune out the sounds, he had to learn when he started hearing them and couldn’t sleep, but he didn’t want to tune it out. He had his partner in his arms and he was going to protect him with all he had. He never felt more protective.  
Damian drifted off before he did, capable of sleeping in any situation and rise even faster. Jon kissed his head and got comfortable, close and wrapped in blankets. He didn’t remember falling asleep, like a tide overtaking him slowly.  
The boy woke up covered in the other’s scent. Damian smelled like sweat and animal dander and chai. And now so did Jon! All the way into his pores. He didn’t mind it, Damian smelled good. Damian had not been prepared to smell like hay and apple pie. Superman asked them about their sleepover. They didn’t have much to say.


End file.
